


Sweetheart

by asherranceoftheheart



Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, General creepiness from our lovely antispedicey, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Was he asleep or was he awake? Who was stroking his head in such a tender manner?





	Sweetheart

There was a hand playing with his hair in a soothing stroking manner. His head was on someone's lap and normally, he'd be embarrassed and would immediately throw himself out of that person's personal space but right now, he felt incredibly weary. His body was heavy and his tongue felt like tar was weighing it down. He attempted to open his eyes but it was as if they were glued down.

" Sh̶hh͡.̨.̸. ̶I͝t̵'s ҉o͟ka̛y͏,͏ " crooned the voice which sounded like a scratchy glitched audio in the computer.

... Glitched?

But when he tried to chase that line of thought, the static that had been lurking at the back of his mind grew in volume until it drowned out all other thoughts except the drowsiness and the hand that was playing with his hair.

" Y̢ou͠ ̨don͏'t h͟a̸v͠e҉ ̶t̢o ͢thi̵nk ͝ab̶ou͢t a̕nyt̵hi̵n͟g̵ el̴s͘e bu̢t͞ ̸me͘,̡ do͠ll. " The voice continued with that soft tone as he felt himself getting dragged down deeper into the ocean of static. " T͠h̶at's̴ ̨i͢t.͟..͠ Yo̕u͟ ͞do͏n҉'t ̢ha҉ve͟ to w̸o͏rry̸ ͘ab͡out҉ ͜a̕ny͏th҉ing̢.̛ "

Anti smiled monstrously as a subtle film of static flickered over Chase's eyes before the glazed over baby blue eyes fluttered close. He continued petting his doll's hair as he sat on his throne with the ex-father sat on the floor with his head on his lap.

The demon lazily dragged his eyes over the screens that was floating in front of him showing the other egos who were busy searching for Chase. He leaned down and pressed a claiming kiss on his favorite puppet's forehead and giggled softly when Chase whined in a needy manner in his static induced sleepiness.

" I can't ̸w̵a͠i͏t̢ for the̴m ͡t҉o̷ see ̕y̷o̶u,̴ ̵sw͏e͏eth̶e̕art~̛ "

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ myself for the idea: Thanks! I hate it.


End file.
